I Know we're cool
by DarkInuDemoness
Summary: We used to think it was impossible, now you call me by my new last name...Another run of the mill story just my version, Kagome finds her self alot of things, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, a sort of fame as a certain miko, new powers, new enemies, n
1. Chapter 1

**hello all, this is not my first attempt, but it will be my first attempt at a finished product. I am very dedicated to this story as i am practicing my skills for the actual story that I am chewing my nails to write. I give cookies and candy for reviews so please do, I need the input on my writing...Well I hope you enjoy it...Dark**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song "Cool", those credits are given fully to Rumiko Takahashi and Gwen Stefani, my favorites, so you can't sue me for either.**

It was a beautiful day in Japan when Souta was searching for Buoyo the fat family cat in the old well house. Kagome searching for the obese little fur ball is drug in to the old well by Lady Centipede, and the rest is history as we all know.

Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha had grown over the past two years along with her bond with her friends Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

Even Shippou was unofficially adopted by Kagome, things we're going well, until the witch Urasea resurrected Kikyo. It was hard at first but Kagome accepted Kikyo and Inuyasha's situations and stuck beside him all the way, even though there were times that Kikyo did things to her that she never told Inuyasha, she just couldn't bring herself to hurt Inuyasha, so she sat back and kept quiet. Sango and Miroku seemed to get closer by the day, although something held them back deep down. Kagome figured it was Naraku, he had everyone's life on a thin thread and even though no one wanted to admit it, it affected all of them, they were scared. They had become so close, all of them, that the thought of losing even one member of their strange little band of friends would devastate them all.

The demons seem to grow in strength every time they fought another one for the shards of the Shikkon, but then again everyone seemed to be getting stronger, even Shippou had master his fox fire at his tender age. Kagome grew tired of it, she had tired of sitting back and watching everyone fight for her while she hid, it's hard on a 'mother' to watch your kit fight while you hide behind some object or another. So Kagome made up her mind and called a meeting between the small followers.

"Is there anything wrong Kagome?" Sango asked her as Kagome sat down on an old tree stump and readied herself for the fight that she was sure to provoke from a certain hanyou.

"Well yes and no." Kagome replies meekly, sighing and closing her eyes.

'_I have to get my resolve in place or I'll never get him to listen.'_ She thought

Whipping her face of the stress and hesitation she straightened her shoulders and looked at them all right in the eye before saying her peace.

"I have traveled here for two years now, and have put all of my effort into this era and none into my own, I have thought a few times that after this mess with Naraku is over that I may stay in this era on the prayer that the jewel allows me to and that the well does not close completely so that I may travel to see my family on that side. I have asked nothing in return for the things that I do one because I know that this is partly my fault and two it would seem selfish of me to look for special treatment. I ask a favor now." She stopped and hesitated, waiting for any comments, they came in a rush.

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy that you might stay here with us, I was so worried that I would have to let you go." Sango said while at the same time Miroku gave his peace as well "It is true that you have not asked for anything, we will give you anything just for repayment of the friendship that you have given to us so freely."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, he was sitting in a tree that hung over the area they were sitting under, with his legs and arms crossed in his usual 'closed off for discussion' manner, he only looked at Kagome with a suspicious look but surprisingly said nothing. _'Well I might as well just go for it'_

"I would like to request the permission to take a small break from the shard hunting, since we already have most of the jewel and we know that there aren't that many more out there, besides what Naraku has. The purpose for this break would be to train, no funny business, no playtime or tests or school, just to train. I cannot sit back and do nothing to help any longer."

When she finished she waited for the string of curses that she was sure to follow, but they never did. Everyone including Inuyasha just looked at her with surprise; she'd never said anything about this before, it was a little shocking.

Miroku was the first to speak,

"Lady Kagome, though I don't believe that your request sounds unreasonable, I must inquire as to where and how you will get this training, in this era it is hard to find what you will need, usually children are raised to fight or wield a certain weapon. Who will you have train you, and how long do you think it will take, we should not allow Naraku to fester for too long."

Kagome smiled at him; thank Kami he'd said it and not Inuyasha,

"Well I thought that I would give myself a strict time limit for this exercise, 3 or four months perhaps, and as of whom, well I thought who better than my friends. Sango can teach me the demon fighting skills I'll need, Miroku you can teach me the basics on my holy powers, Inuyasha, if he'll agree can teach me the other combat skills and Kaede can finish my Miko training?"

Everyone was silent as they thought over their possible duties, after a few moments passed Sango and Miroku simultaneously nodded their consent. Hesitantly Kagome look up to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, what about you?"

He looked at her for some time before he 'fehed' his consent and then bounded off into the forest. Though there was a small victory to celebrate, Kagome couldn't help but worry about Inuyasha's behavior.

Inuyasha's POV

As he flew through the trees in an almost blinding streak of red and silver the other creatures of the forest fled from the path of the pissed off hanyou.

"_What the hell is she thinking? She must be stupid to think that she can take care of herself at all. What makes her think that she can protect herself better than I can? Why does she need to learn to protect herself in the first place, aren't I good enough?" _His thoughts were a blur in his mind as he steamed over the words the tiny Miko had just let escape her pretty little mouth.

'_Yes he found her lips pretty, hell he found everything about her pretty, and not because she resembled Kikyo either, it was just something about Kagome that called to him, and other demons alike. Hell ya I like her, A LOT, but I'm just not ready…..' _

"DAMMIT" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "What the hell was the girl thinking, honestly I wondered if she was thinking at all." Even the trees seemed to bend away from his anger, "Why would you want to put yourself in the middle of the danger when we try so hard to keep you out of it!"

He spent an hour out there talking to him self and fighting the trees, trying to calm the beast inside that raged at the thought of its charge being hurt, or worse. But as much as he raged he nor his beast could come up with the courage to tell Kagome no, so it was decided that Kagome would have her training if it made her feel better. He would still be sure that she stayed as far from the battle front as possible, he would definitely make sure of that. With that out of the way he settled into a tree with a particularly comfortable branch and dozed off.

Dark

Kagome had finished helping Sango and Miroku set up camp, and had started the cooking when she asked Sango to finish the fish and ramen they would be having for dinner that night.

'_Inuyasha's been gone a while I hope that I didn't upset him too badly with my training idea' _She thought as she walked off into the direction that he had taken flight in earlier.

Finding Inuyasha after a tirade was never a hard feat, one only had to follow the path of destruction, and it would lead you right to the hanyou. Though there weren't many people who went in search of a pissed off hanyou, let alone Inuyasha, but Kagome wasn't scared, she never was.

There he sat in a large tree; he actually looked peaceful when he was dozing off like this she thought with a giggle.

"What can I do for you wench?"

sigh "Inuyasha I know that your upset because of what I said earlier, I'm sorry that you feel that way, Naraku is just as important to me as everyone else, and I won't shirk my responsibility to destroy him. But I do feel that I should be stronger when we do face him, I could be an asset. I'm sorry if you can't see that through your revenge for Kikyo."

Suddenly she heard leaves rustle and felt Inuyasha's arms come around her from behind, one around her neck and the other around her waist, lowering his head to her ear she barely heard his whisper from the sound of blood rushing in her ears she got when his breath slid across her neck and ear in a hot caress.

"This has nothing to do with time Kagome; I care not for the revenge I sought for before. You asked me if I would allow you to put yourself in danger, how could you ask that of me." Inuyasha whispered ever so slowly,

Kagome thought she was going to faint from his closeness and the feel of his hot breath on her skin, her face she knew was the color of crimson, her heart beat against her rib cage with savage velocity, and she had Goosebumps on top of Goosebumps.

She felt him lean closer to her neck to take in a large sniff, and then he was gone.

She almost fainted from the instant loss of heat, and everything else that was flowing through her body right now. Reaching up, she touched her neck and began to walk back to camp not even bothering to look back or to see where he'd gone to again. Not sure that she wanted to see him for awhile.

'_Oh my god what was he thinking? What was he doing? He's never done anything like that before.'_ And a million other thoughts flew through her mind while tripping back towards camp.

Dark>

Soooo, what did you think about my first chapter? I'm ok with it, but if I don't get it out now, then it will never get out, I'm far too critical.

I do have a question though: Could someone please beta read for me? Just so that I have someone else besides me looking at this stuff…..

Please review and let me know how I'm doing.

Well until next time…..Sayonara!

-DARK


	2. Chapter 2

_Well hello again, here's the second installment of my story; I hope that you enjoy this as well. Please be patient as I know the story is going a bit slow and not much excitement as of yet, it will pick up once I have established a few things. Thank you so much for your review Summer, I'm glad that you liked it. Dark sends candies and cookies to Summer for being her first reviewer Thank you, Thank you!_

**Disclaimer: The same as the last one, I no own nuthin'! POUT> **

My peace and a Childs savior

Last time: She almost fainted from the instant loss of heat, and everything else that was flowing through her body right now. Reaching up, she touched her neck and began to walk not even bothering to look back or to see where he'd gone to again. Not sure that she wanted to see him for awhile.

'_Oh my god what was he thinking? What was he doing? He's never done anything like that before.'_ And a million other thoughts flew through her mind while tripping back towards camp. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed when she stumbled back into the company of her other friends.

Dark>

Noticing her strange behavior Sango couldn't help but worry

"Are you alright Kagome?" she asked lightly as to not scare her,

"Hmm, what?" Kagome asked coming out of her reverie with a slight frown,

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango repeated now even more concerned,

"Oh yes, I'm fine, I didn't mean to float off like that."

Kagome busied herself the rest of the time by helping Sango finish the dinner and

and rolling everyone's bed rolls out.

Soon though the hanyou returned to the small camp and everyone could see the visual stiffening of Kagome's back when he entered the fire light, there were no words exchanged, Inuyasha simply grabbed his portion of the meal and leaped into a

Tree near by to enjoy his meal.

Miroku and Sango being the intelligent and knowing sort could plainly see that something had transpired between there friends, as their behavior was stranger than usual.

Inuyasha sat staring at Kagome, while she only stared at her food and an extremely

interesting blade of grass beside her foot. Soon everyone had finished their meals and

Sango and Kagome cleaned the dinner mess and headed for a near by spring.

Over the past three years of Shard hunting the band of three had noticed that

Inuyasha did not allow them to stop unless they were near a spring of some kind.

When it was colder it was always a hot spring and when it was warmer it was a lake or river, Sango and Miroku were quite surprised by Inuyashas apparent concern for Kagome and her unusual bathing rituals.

Upon the decent into the refreshing water, the two girls settled into a comfortable position to relax and work out tired muscles, soon though Sango couldn't hold back the question any longer and asked,

"Kagome, did something happen when you went to speak to Inuyasha?"

Stiffening of shoulders and a slight blush, Sango was replied to with a lie,

"No, we just talked."

Sango seeing her friends' reaction knew all too well that something had happened, but let it lie for now, as she new Kagome did not want to talk about it.

"How did it go, talking to Inuyasha?"

Kagome relieved that she didn't dig any further into her previous question sighed and answered her with a light smile.

"Actually it went quite well, he already gave me his consent earlier, the only problem that he seems to have is of me being in danger by participating in the battles, but he'll have to get it over it, because I'm not backing down from this."

Sango listened closely to see if she could pick up anything in her answer, but found nothing, resigning herself to failure she smiled at her friend in true admiration.

'_Kagome has come so far since we first met, I can't imagine how hard it must have been for her to go through all the changes in this era, she is one of the strongest people I know and I was very proud of the way that she exerted herself earlier in her want of training to become stronger, only so that she could pull her own weight in the group during the battles we enter almost daily.'_

_Dark _

The next morning was absolutely beautiful, the sun was out, there was a wonderful cool breeze, the birds sang their pretty songs to the travelers while they picked up camp and began their journey back to Kaede's village, and everyone seemed to be in wonderful spirits, even Inuyasha was joking and playing with Shippou. Kagome couldn't have thought of anything more perfect than that day, but alas it wasn't to last.

By mid morning they had been traveling for about three hours when some very ugly rain clouds appeared almost out of no where, the rest of the day was spent trudging through mud puddles and rain soaked foliage. To say the least, the wonderful mood that had been set earlier in the day was no longer existent.

They finally stopped for a break about mid afternoon, when they found a small cave that would give them shelter from the elements. Kagome being the ever thoughtful one always carried some small things of firewood in her back pack just in case, so she set about making a fire.

She made them all Ramen for lunch, "Something nice and warm in our bellies will be good for the journey." She said as she watched over the small pot like object that held the boiling water. Thirty minutes later found everyone warm, dry, full and lethargic, before they had known it Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku had fallen asleep.

Kagome couldn't help but feel restless, the rain always made her feel that way, alive and primal. Sango knew this and made a noise to get her attention.

Kagome turned her head towards her friend

"Go on" Sango whispered to her, "I'll cover for you."

They both smiled and Kagome got up from the small boulder she was sitting on and tip toed outside.

Slipping around the side of the cave and into the forest, Kagome opened her arms and let her head fall back feeling the rain on her face, she sighed, _'What peace this is, thanks Sango.'_

She thought to herself, and then took off deeper into the forest at a high speed sprint.

Kagome ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore; she hadn't been able to run like this in so long she just wanted to enjoy every bit of it. After she had finally stopped running due to the burning in her legs, she sat beneath a large cherry blossom tree to rest.

Still getting soaked she laid her head against the tree for support and thanked Mother Nature for its beauty and tranquility.

A few moments passed when she thought she heard something a little deeper in, a few more minutes and she had heard it again; being curious she got up and followed the sound to investigate.

Looking back in the direction she had come from, she realized she'd walked quite far,

'_I must have walked a lot farther than I thought; I can't even see the tree I_ _was sitting under.'_ She was thinking to herself when she heard a sharp cry just to the right of her.

Suddenly realizing that it sounded like a young child in distress, she ran full force until she reached a large bush. Peaking through the branches, she was surprised to find the little girl Rin that followed Sesshoumaru around about to be attacked by a very hungry looking snake youkai.

'_What is she doing out here alone, he usually guards her fiercely.'_

Pulling her bow from her shoulder and notching an arrow from the quiver on her back, Kagome took aim at the snakes head and let her arrow fly. It hit its mark as the ashes from the beast flew away on the breeze.

Kagome ran to Rin and before she could even reach the child's side, the girl had jumped up and run to her.

"Oh thank you so much Kagome-chan for saving Rin, I was so scared and lost and I didn't think anyone would hear me way out here"

Kagome recovered quickly from the attack of small appendages and body weight that had flown at her middle, and put her arms around the young girl.

"It's ok Rin-chan, but where are your guardians? Sesshoumaru and Toadi."

Kagome asked the girl as she walked her to a large tree with low branches that made a great shelter from the rain.

Rin looked up to her when they reached their destination under the tree and frowned, "Toadi?" she asked naively. Kagome giggled a little and replied "I'm sorry the green youkai that follows you."

"Oh, that's Jaken, but that's a good name for him Kagome-chan." They both shared a giggle and sat down.

"You should not call Lord Sesshoumaru by just his given name though, he gets angry." Rin informed Kagome with a toothy smile,

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that, the thought of this tiny girl enforcing the pompous Taiyoukai's rules, "Oh okay Rin, I'll remember that next time, thank you for warning me." She told her with a smirk.

"Rin went to find some mushrooms that Kira said that she could eat in the woods and got lost; Lord Sesshoumaru went off somewhere and told Master Jaken to watch me." The girl finally answered Kagome's earlier question.

"Hmm, well I guess you'll just have to come back to camp with me, until we can find your Sesh- I mean Lord Sesshoumaru, ok sweetie?"

Rin nodded her consent and then promptly sneezed in Kagome's face, "I'm so sorry Kagome-chan, I didn't mean to." She whimpered.

Kagome had gotten worried when the child sneezed, _'How long has the poor girl been out here, some guardian, he can't even take care of a small child, the pompous windbag.'_

"It's ok Rin-chan, but let's hurry up and get you back to camp so that we can get you warmed up and some dry clothes for you."

Rin just nodded her head, as Kagome picked the girl up bridal style and carried her back in the direction she memorized on her way out here.

When they arrived back at the cave, Inuyasha was gone and Kagome visibly paled, 'Dammit' she thought, looking to Sango, she knew that she'd been busted, by the apologetic look Sango sent her.

When Sango spotted the package Kagome had she leapt off her perch and went to her, "Is this not the child that follows Inuyasha's brother?"

"Yes, this is Rin, I found her about to be attacked by a Snake youkai, and she got lost looking for something to eat while Jaken was guarding her, so I brought her back here."

Sango rushed to help Kagome with her back pack, "Oh the poor thing is soaked to the bone, how long was she out there?"

Kagome shrugged as she had a t-shirt in her mouth and was rummaging through her bag for some more articles of clothing. "Aaha, found them." She exclaimed when she pulled a pair of pink sleeping like pants out of her bag.

The girls quickly undressed, dried, and dressed the girl in the clothes that Kagome had supplied. The t-shirt was like a dress and the waistband of the pants had to be rolled down so that the child didn't trip on them, but they worked and she was warm. They both sat back smiling and looked at their handy work.

"Feel Better Rin-chan?" Kagome asked her while she hunted for some ramen to make her,

Rin only nodded, she was a little shy with the Taijiya there,

"Shippou," Kagome called to the young fox that was enthralled with the child so close to his own age, "Why don't you pull out your coloring book and crayons and show Rin how to do it." Shippou excitedly bounded over to Kagome's bag and pulled his supplies out, "Ok Kagome, Come on Rin and I'll show you." Sango and Kagome shared a small smile at the adorable sight the two made as Shippou ran up to Rin "Hi, my name is Shippou." Shyly Rin replied "Rin's name is Rin." The children were soon settled down and coloring quietly.

"What will you do with her?" whispered Sango

Kagome only shrugged and replied "I guess I'll keep her until we find Sesshoumaru, I'm sure it won't be long until he finds us. I'm quite certain he knows that she has gone missing by now, all we can do is wait." She said with a sigh. "Well I just hope that Inuyasha doesn't make a big deal out of it." Sango said off handedly as they went back to preparing the girl child something to eat.

"What the hell is going on here!" An all too familiar voice yelled and echoed through the cave.

DARK>

Well there ya go, I'm not the happiest with it, but I guess I'll have to see what everyone else thinks. Please review!


End file.
